the color silver
by RinFujisaki
Summary: Everyone knew but, at the same time, they didn't know a damn thing.


_A/N: Why hello all of my readers...if I have any... Anyways! I know that I should be working on Immortal Darkness, but this idea entered my mind late last night when I was reading an awesome ByakuyaxOC fanfiction. You may be wondering how a GinxShiro fic comes from that? Well I don't have the answer, cause I honestly don't know myself. Anywho, I don't own BLEACH and I never will, no matter how much I want to. *sigh* This is yaoi, by the by, so if you no likey, THAN DON'T READ! No even better, DON'T CLICK IT! There, with that said, on to the story. Oh! There really isn't an "action" in this, it doesn't even have any dialogue, just Toushiro's crazy self. If you review (which you so tottaly should) than please tell me if I portrayed Toushiro's personality correctly. Please, and thank you._

**the color silver**

**a GinxShiro oneshot written by RinFujisaki**

Everyone knew that Hitsugaya Toushiro hated Ichimaru Gin but the word hated was an understatement. He absolutely loathed the man for many, many reasons. One reason being that when he betrayed the Soul Society, he left a broken and shocked Rangiku behind to be dealt with by Toushiro. Sure, she tried to cover up her depression, but Toushiro noticed that she drank more than usual and that she hardly went anywhere near the third division. She also gave up her love for dried persimmons, all because of what that smiling, fox-faced bastard did. And all Toushiro did was yell at his lieutenant to get her work done, not evening stopping to give her a break and maybe let her wallow in her self pity so that she could get over her depression and be the stupidly happy lieutenant that everyone knew and loved (even if half of Seireitei denied the fact. Even Byakuya relished in Rangiku's happy-go-lucky personality, but denied it when asked). But yelling was the only thing that the young captain could do so that he didn't sink into depression himself.

He wanted, no _needed_, the normalcy of his daily routine that he had known before Aizen had betrayed Soul Society along with Tousen and that damn fox-face.

He needed to be strong, needed to be the rock that kept Rangiku anchored so that she didn't disappear into the churning waves that were life, because wasn't that what he had promised Gin he would do? Didn't he promise the ex-captain that if something were to ever happen to him that Toushiro would take care of Rangiku and make sure that she didn't drink herself to death? And now Toushiro cursed himself for being an idiot for not suspecting anything from Gin's words...but why should he? Death was an everyday thing in the Soul Society, but Toushiro only wished that Gin had asked someone to watch after_ him _when he left, someone to make sure that Toushiro didn't drink _himself_ to death (but that would never happen no matter how depressed Toushiro was). But the thing that he wished for dearly was that this was all a dream and that one day he would wake up, curled into a ball and hugged close to Gin's chest, with the silver haired man whispering sweet nothings into his ear like every night before he betrayed him.

Toushiro hated it that he could barely look at the color silver without thinking of the man, or that he could barely stand captain's meetings without Gin's mocking voice drifting around the room. But what he hated the most was that he had promised Gin that he would watch Matsumoto, because that meant that he couldn't follow Gin into Hueco Mundo and be with the silver haired man until the Soul Society destroyed them for what they had done. Toushiro hated it, and sometimes he even started to hate Rangiku, but then he would stop, shocked and appalled. And he would wonder how he could hate the person that brought him and Gin together, the person that knew exactly what he was going through, even if she feigned innocence. And after he thought those thoughts, he would be exceptionally nice to his busty lieutenant, and not scold her as harshly and in return, Matsumoto would be less rowdy and try to do some of her paperwork, even if she fidgeted and became her loud, rambunctious self after an hour.

Everyone knew that Hitsugaya Toushiro hated Ichimaru Gin, but what that didn't know was that he also loved the silver haired, always smiling fox-faced man with every ounce of his being and was ready to give everything he worked for up just to be with him. And no one would ever know this side of him except for Gin himself and the lieutenant that Toushiro promised he would take care of, who knew more than she let on, and who was also in love with the smiling traitor, even if it was in a different way than her captain.

Yes, everyone knew but, at the same time, they didn't know a damn thing.

* * *

_Please read and review!_


End file.
